


this charm we're under

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toukai has never been with a man before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this charm we're under

Toukai is an expressive man by nature, or at least, he’s bad at purposefully hiding his emotions. Something of his nervousness must be showing on his face, because Nanashi sits back and says, “Toukai, I know you’re not a virgin.”

Toukai’s briefly grateful that, at least in these circumstances, Nanashi has dropped the nickname. “Of course I’m not. I’ve just- never with a man.”

Nanashi beams. “I’m honored to be the first! But it’s not too much different from sex with a woman, at least in my experience.”

That Nanashi has experience is still something that surprises Toukai. He guesses that ‘eager to please’ is an attractive quality, but…

“Don’t worry,” Nanashi adds. “I’ll be extra gentle.”

“I’m not delicate,” Toukai says with a huff.

Nanashi’s smile softens. “I know, but you are precious, at least to me. So I’d be mad at myself if I hurt you at all.”

The admission drains all the irritation out of Toukai. He shuts his eyes when Nanashi kisses the scar on his face; Nanashi’s always been fond of doing that. He doesn’t mind.

Nanashi’s fingers are deft. He strips Toukai of his shirt easily, then rubs just underneath his pecs. Toukai shivers: those have always been sensitive spots. Going after them so quickly… wait.

“You’re not using your powers right now, are you?” he asks, the irritation back in full force.

Nanashi grins at him. “Maybe just a little.”

This idiot… “You know using them so often is bad for your health. Don’t waste them on something like this.”

“It’s not a waste,” says Nanashi. He leans in to whisper in Toukai’s ear. “I want to make you feel amazing.”

“...How about if I just tell you what I enjoy?” Toukai asks.

“Hmm… No good,” says Nanashi. “If you can still talk then I’m not doing well enough.”

Toukai gives up on arguing with him, mostly because Nanashi chooses that moment to lick his collarbone and a coherent argument gets replaced suddenly by a gasp instead.

He’s aware that he’s not a quiet person, but this seems to be news to Nanashi, who reacts with delight every time he makes a sound. Nanashi grins against his skin every time he draws out a moan with his tongue or his fingers, before reapplying himself to pulling out another one.

Nanashi’s still wearing his shirt. Toukai tugs weakly at it, enough to get Nanashi’s attention.

“Hm? You want it off, right?” When Toukai nods, Nanashi sheds his shirt, then goes right back to what he was doing.

Toukai doesn’t have Nanashi’s special powers. He’s also never touched a man like this before, so he can only try everything and see what works. At the very least, his powers of observation shouldn’t fail him here.

...Or they wouldn’t, if he was able to focus.

“You look unhappy about something,” says Nanashi, head tilted.

“You’re being too distracting,” Toukai says. “If you’re constantly doing things like this,” and he gestures to a soft red mark on his neck, “to me, then how am I supposed to do anything for you?”

Nanashi looks bewildered. At the idea Toukai would want to return the favor? Toukai hopes he doesn’t come across as that selfish. “Um… Later?”

“Later,” says Toukai. “I will hold you to that.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Toukai’s belt comes off, then his pants. Then his underwear. Then Toukai is reduced to shivering as Nanashi lays kisses on the inside of his thighs, ever so slowly creeping closer to more sensitive places.

He’s about to demand that Nanashi stop teasing him when Nanashi stops teasing him. Toukai moans loudly, feeling the warmth of Nanashi’s tongue on him. Nanashi licks the most sensitive spots first, and Toukai would complain about him using his powers again if words other than Nanashi’s name were coming to him.

When Nanashi slides his mouth over the head of his cock, it’s a completely lost cause. Toukai clutches onto Nanashi’s hair, trying not to pull too hard. His moans get louder as Nanashi takes more of him in, and by the time he feels the back of Nanashi’s throat they’re a constant stream of, “Nanase, Nanase-”

The few times he can manage to open his eyes and look down at Nanashi, Nanashi seems to be enjoying himself. Nanashi looks back up at him and sucks harder, and Toukai shudders and only barely keeps from pushing back against him, further inside him. He doesn’t want to choke Nanashi, so he manages to hold back.

Toukai is not a young man, he hasn’t done this in a long time, and it doesn’t surprise him when he doesn’t last. One last “oh god, Nanase-” and he’s coming hard inside Nanashi’s throat.

Nanashi pulls off of him when he’s finally done, swallows, and says, “You said my name.”

“People do that,” says Toukai, eyebrows raised.

“No, I mean you said Nanase. You said my real name.” Nanashi cuddles up next to him, grinning. “Almost nobody does that.”

Truth be told, Toukai hadn’t been thinking about it, hadn’t been thinking about much of anything really. He supposes that makes it all the more sincere.

“Now can I do something for you?” he asks, instead of continuing that topic.

“Now you can.” Nanase pauses. “Oh, but aren’t you going to…?”

Toukai chuckles and shakes his head. “I’m not as young as you are, Nanase, I won’t be ready for another hour at least.”

“Oh!” Nanase looks sheepish. “Well, next time you can do me!”

Finding out what Nanase likes is a slower process without special powers. Toukai doesn’t mind. Taking a long time in bed searching out each and every sensitive spot on Nanase’s body sounds like a good way to spend the evening.

It may have been a long time, and it may be his first time with a man, but let it not be said that Toukai doesn’t know how to take care of his partner, particularly one that took such good care of him.


End file.
